Charlie's Tough Love
by CBloom2
Summary: Loosely based on spoilers for March 5th, but with my own twist on it.


**Hi guys - me again!**

 **Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited etc - I try to reply but sometimes I don't manage it, but please know that every single one of them means a lot.**

 **So this little one shot is loosly based a spoilers for 5th March episode. Obviously I don't know exactly what's going to happen so I'm going to use what I know and put my own spin on it.**

 **As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise - if I did Ethan wouldn't have disowned Cal!**

 **Charlie's Tough Love**

Dr Ethan Hardy was busily entering some details into the computer at the nurses station when he heard the doors to the department crash open, "Caleb Knight...dislocated shoulder..." he heard over the noise of the trollys clattering wheels. Stomach knotting, he glanced up over the monitor, just as his brother was wheeled past him, looking as white as the sheet that covered him loosely. He was whisked away quickly as another trolley was brought in, "Emilie...a fall...she has Huntingtons and is having trouble with her breathing..."

There she was once again - his mother, his 'real' mother. Since Cal had confessed everything, Ethan had been in a permanent fit of rage at being kept in the dark once again, but over the last couple of days, he had found himself thinking about the situation more and more.

He logged off the computer and began to make his way into Resus, where he almost knocked Charlie over, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Ah Ethan just the man. Now because we are short staffed, you are going to have to treat one of them..."

"What? No...I...can't..." Ethan stammered nervously, his gaze flicking between them both.

"Then what are you doing in here?" demanded Charlie. Although he felt for the young doctor, at that moment in time they had two patients that needed the help of a doctor.

Ethan stood with a 'deer caught in the headlights' expression on his face, then began to make his way over to Emilie - he couldn't face Cal, not at the moment, yet he could face Emilie?

He took hold of her chart as he mumbled a greeting, "Hell...o Ethan," Emilie stuttered.

Ethan suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to flee, but he forced himself to remain professional, "There doesn't seem to be any injuries from the fall," Charlie told him, "But her breathing doesn't sound right."

Ethan sat her up a little more and listened to her chest. He knew straight away what they were dealing with, "We need a chest xray - sounds like pnuemonia," he told the older nurse, who nodded his agreement. He spoke to a nurse next to him who took off to arrange the scan.

"You look tired Ethan," Emilie breathlessly.

"Yes, well, there's been a lot going on," he bit back, not able to look her in the face.

"I'm...sor...sorry if I've caused you pain..." her eyes filled with tears and the empathetic part of Ethan could not be buried any longer.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure you had your reasons..."

"I will tell you every...everything that you want to know," she told him, "I told C...Cal the same but he said that he owed it to you to get the answers together..." she let her head fall back on the pillow, completely exhausted. Ethan gently placed an oxygen mask over her, "Deep breaths," he told her kindly as he glanced over at his brother, who had been watching him furtively.

"We'll have a look at your scan and see what we can do," he assured her as she was wheeled out of Resus.

"Ethan," he heard from behind him. He took a deep breath and turned round to see his brother hunched over, still supporting his arm as the staff prepared to put it back into place.

"Not yet," was all the younger man said as he began to leave the room. As the door closed, he heard Cal cry out as his shoulder was put back into place. He felt his breathing quicken as he fought against everything he knew as a brother to go back in there and comfort him.

Charlie, who had also been helping Cal, popped his head out of the door, "He could do with some support," he told the younger man.

Ethan looked torn, but shook his head and turned away, unaware that a slightly irrate Charlie was following him until he felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him towards the staff room.

Once inside, Charlie closed the door behind them, "What?" Ethan managed.

"Look, I know you are angry with Cal for his deception, but it really needs to stop now. You know how sorry he is..."

"Oh that old chestnut. He does that all the time Charlie. Makes a mess of things, then keeps saying that he's sorry expecting that everything will be alright. Well this time, it's not alright! I can't keep doing this dance!"

"Do you miss having him around?" Charlie asked, watched Ethan's expression change...soften slightly.

"That's not the point..."

"Do you miss him?" Charlie persisted.

"Yes! Yes I do, happy now?" Ethan spun away, running a hand through his hair.

Charlie sighed deeply, "Look, I get why you're angry, but I swear to you that he thought he was doing the right thing. It tore him apart when he first found out about the adoption because firstly he thought that you and him weren't blood brothers. He was so relieved to find out that you were, but then he found out about the Huntingtons...he wanted to get answers for you because he knew that you would have questions, and he wanted to be sorted in his own mind before he approached you. You saw for yourself how he was while he was trying to sort himself out. Then you were in a very dark place..."

"Oh so it's my fault now..." the younger man grumbled.

"That's not what I said - stop acting like a five year old!" Charlie took a deep steadying breath, "You were struggling and all Cal wanted to do was keep you safe, but he also knew that you would never talk to him about what was bothering you, so he decided to keep quiet until such time you were ready to listen."

The older nurse watched as Ethan's stiff posture relaxed slightly and he made his way to one of the stools and sat down.

"You know Ethan that Cal isn't the same man who started working here two years ago. He really has changed. Look how he took care of you after the crash - how he looked after Matilda, he was devastated when he lost her..."  
"I know," Ethan agreed quietly, "We both were..."

"He's been staying with your mum, helping her, trying to get to know her a bit...she didn't give you both up willingly you know..."

Ethan's head shot up with interest, "You were taken from her...I don't want to tell you anymore because this is something you need to do with Cal - and do it you must - your mum is very ill, as you know, she may not survive this pnuemonia, so you need to do something sooner rather than later."

"Cal got hurt because he was trying to look after her?" Ethan had to admit that he was surprised that his brother would give himself so willingly to help someone that he barely knew.

"Yes he did. Look Ethan, I'm not saying that the way Cal went about all this was right, but I can honestly say that every time he talked to me about it the only thing that he could think about was you. Believe it or not, but you are his number one priority, even if he doesn't always show it! In my opinion, for what it's worth, I think you need to talk to him, give him the benefit of the doubt..."

Charlie watched as Ethan tried to process what he had said, "And if you don't, I might just have to bang your heads together!"

Ethan looked shocked, but chuckled all the same, "Don't you get tired of being right all the time Charlie?"

Charlie's brow furrowed, "Actually...no!" he smiled at the visibly more relaxed young man, "Once you've talked to Cal, talk to Emilie, she's got a few stories about the two of you that she can still remember."

Ethan stood slowly, still milling over everything that Charlie had said. He stood up straighter - he knew what he had to do, "Thanks Charlie...for everything. Could you do one more thing for me?"

"If I can, I will."  
"Could you see if Emilie is back and try and find her a side room so we can talk please," Ethan asked nervously.

"Of course I will. Go and check on your brother - that shoulder was giving him some pain," Charlie felt a little lighter as he saw the concern on the young man's face for his brother.

On exiting the staff room, both men went their seperate ways. Ethan strode purposfully into Resus, stopping momentarily when he noticed his brother's eyes were closed. He stood for a few moments just watching him sleep, the familiar affection for him making itself known once more. Yes, his brother had made a massive error of judgement, but he himself hadn't exactly reacted in the right way, and Charlie was right, it had to change...and soon.

"You could take a picture - it would last longer," he heard coming from his brothers bed.

He smiled as he walked closer, "Who'd want that hanging on the wall."

Cal chuckled, then winced as the pain in his shoulder made itself known. Ethan immediatley returned to doctor mode, "How bad is it?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I just forgot about it that's all. They've got me on some good stuff."

Ethan nodded, "Look I've been talking to Charlie...and he's sorted a few things out. I shouldn't have gone off the way I did. I forget that sometimes you do want to look out for me - I've been so used to it being the other way round that when the tables are turned I don't quite believe it."

"Look Ethan I..."

"No Cal - I am sorry, truly I am, but now we need to think about where we go from here because it looks like Emilie has got pnuemonia and as we both know, with Huntingtons...well it's not the best outcome."

Cal let his head drop back onto the pillow, "Yes I know," he breathed out.

"When Emilie comes back from her xray, Charlie is going to find her a side room - perhaps, if you're up to it, we could go and sit with her, find out what we can..."

"Sounds like a plan," the older man agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the fact that they were in close proximity to each other and not fighting.

"I've missed you Cal," Ethan all but whispered, but Cal heard him.

"I've missed you too Nibbles!"


End file.
